Zeppandon (Legacy Continuity)
Zeppandon is a Zetton/Pandon fusion Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History After the defeat of his latest weapon, Zetton III, Alien Bat began experimenting once more with combining Zetton DNA with that of other Kaiju, this time being Pandon, the last monster Ultraseven had faced during his initial time on Earth. After several failed attempts, Bat managed to finally create his monster, with help from the DNA of an unknown third Kaiju. Regardless, Zeppandon was soon completed and unleashed by Bat upon an ever unsuspecting Earth. The monster quickly began to rampage, the AKDF being sent in but proving ultimately helpless to stop the beast. Luckily, both Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene to battle Zeppandon. The two Ultras immediately engaged Zeppandon, however the fusion managed to block or otherwise counter nearly all of their attacks. Legacy even assumed his Ultraseven duplication form and threw his Eye Slugger, only for Zeppandon to catch the weapon. The battle continued with neither Legacy nor Sect being able to damage Zeppandon to any effective degree. The two Ultras attempted to stab Zeppandon with their blades, only for the fusion monster to absorb the blades into itself, and then send the two flying with blasts of energy. Out of options, Legacy and Sect fired their beams at Zeppandon, only for the monster to block the beams with it's shield, and then send them flying right back at the two Ultras, who both raised barriers to defend themselves. The redirected beams eventually broke through the barriers, still managing to damage Legacy and Sect. The two Ultras fell to their knees, color timers blinking away, as Zeppandon stomped forward to finish them off. Legacy looked over to his comrade, knowing what he must do. "Two can play at this game" Legacy said. Sect nodded, and soon the two got up, blocking incoming attacks from Zeppandon with their barriers, and then something new happened. The two Ultras began to glow, and soon began to combine their energies. Soon Legacy and Sect had fused together into something new. Legacy, whom Sect had granted control of the fusion, readied himself for the battle against Zeppandon. "Get ready for round 2!" said Legacy. Zeppandon roared and stomped forward towards Legacy, attacking the Ultra with physical blows, with Legacy managed to easily counter. The two were now almost evenly matched, but Legacy had the advantage, becoming strong enough to break through Zeppandon's shield and hack one one of Zeppandon's arms off with his blade. Reeling back in pain Zeppandon tried to charge up one final attack, only for Legacy to fire his new Dualium Ray, which destroyed the monster in a single blast. Angered by Zeppandon's defeat, Bat soon began to prepare his final weapon. We would now allow the Ultras to have their victory. In the aftermath of the battle itself, Legacy and Sect discussed this newfound power, both agreeing that it would be a great asset in future battles, vowing to use their new form if and when the battles became too tough for them, before going their separate ways. Abilities * Zeppandon Attack Fire Bullet (ゼッパンドン撃炎弾 Zeppandon Kyaku-en Dan?): Zeppandon's main ability is to launch rapid-fire flame bullets from its mouth. his ability is an analogous to the flame based attacks of Zetton and Pandon. When it is about to use this ability, the yellow organ on its head glows. * Combined Assault: Zeppandon can do his multiple attacks combined with his primary attack and his Head Beam. * Zeppandon Shield (ゼッパンドンシールド Zeppandon Shīrudo?): A green, hexagonal energy shield that may be even more durable than the Zetton Barrier, though it is unable to withstand the Orb Ground Calibur attack. It is fired out of its "ears". Strangely, it reuses the same sound effect as when Ultraman uses his Catch-Ring ability. 2 of these can be used at once. ** Rebounding: Inherited from Zetton's Zetton Final Beam, Zeppandon can absorbed any upcoming beam attack from his foe, then he simply shoot it back through his shield. * Lightning Ray: A lightning ray from the main mouth. * Teleportation: Zeppandon is able to turn into a dark cloud and teleport. Just before teleporting, its yellow appendages glow. * Head Beams: Purple rays or bolts from the "Pandon" heads. It is powerful enough to knock down Legacy or Sect * Absorption: Zeppandon, like any Zetton, can absorb the energies of beam attacks and redirect them. Interestingly, it displayed the ability to absorb energy constructs such as the Legacy and Section Blades. * Super Durability: Zeppandon is able to withstand most, if not all of Legacy and Sect's attacks. However, it soon fell to their combined might as Legacy Fusion Mode. * Enhanced Reflexes: An ability inherited from Pandon, Zeppandon is capable of catching incoming projectiles in mid air. One such example was the Eye Slugger once Legacy assumed his Seven duplication form. * Super Kick: Zeppandon's legs are extremely powerful, able to send Legacy or Sect flying with a single kick. Trivia * Zeppandon was originally planned to appear in the series, but I ended up getting to his page after he was suggested by MoarCrossovers. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Zetton Variations Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Pandon Variations Category:Zeppandon Variations